Buried Under Ten Feet of Snow
by Duckula Sunk My ROFLship
Summary: Russia doesn't want to accept that Canada is seeing someone else.


Canada hummed a single note to himself as he walked towards the loos after the meeting. America and England had been remembering him more and more now that they'd been spending more time together, on their secret double dates. He'd noticed they were finally holding Wales in higher regard too. As his hand reached for the door handle a shadow fell across him. He turned around and almost had a heart attack.

"R-Russia?"

"Russia is it again now? It has been too long since you called me Ivan. It has been too long since I have seen you at all, da! Come to Mother Russia..." Canada was taken off-guard as the man pulled him closer and started stroking his hair.

"I'm sorry Russia, bu-"

"Ivan."

"What?"

"Call me Ivan."

"Ivan then. Ivan, I-I can't do this any more. I-I'm seeing someone else."

Russia's expression grew dark.

"But you belong to Russia."

"I never _belonged_ to you, Ivan. We had something, two cold, lost souls who needed _anyone_ for comfort, but I broke off our relationship a long time ago."

Russia looked angry, but then a little lost.

"This – this other person – they are nice, da? We could – I mean – maybe we could..."

"I hope you're not suggesting a threesome!"

"You don't like this idea?"

"Of course not! What the hell, Ivan?!"

"It was just a thought. You must tell me who this other country is. I must... _Talk_ to them."

"There's no way I'm going to let you hurt him!" Canada shouted angrily. Russia started getting closer, and Canada backed against the wall. The larger country stroked his hair again, then took his gloves off and pocketed them.

"Let me feel your skin..." he murmured, and ran his fingers up Canada's neck to his chin, tilting his head back. Russia's fingers felt frozen. He leant down and Canada tried to protest as Russia kissed Canada's neck with his frozen lips. Canada held back a moan as Russia's icy tongue licked at his throat, along his jawline and up to his ear in a series of small movements. He sighed as the giant nibbled at his earlobe. And this was all Russia needed.

The larger country slipped his hands under Canada's shirt via the neckline and ran them over his shoulders. The smaller country shivered, but it wasn't from the cold, and Russia started taking his shirt off. But Canada shook his head and clamped his hands onto Russia's wrists.

"_No_, Ivan." he said firmly, "We're not doing this any more." Russia had a dangerous glint in his eye.

"Aren't we?"

"_No._"

The larger country leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"_But I know you want it so bad..._" Canada's eyelids fluttered slightly as he felt the blizzard-cold breath in his ear, but then he screwed them shut.

"Not from you!"

Russia's hands continued trying to undo Canada's shirt buttons.

"Let's play a game," Russia said quietly. Canada snapped alert. He knew what Russia's games were like.

"Let's not." he said.

"But it's in your best interests to play this game." A dangerous smile had found its way onto his face. "If you can fight me off, you win. But if I overpower you... _I win._"

Canada knew he was fighting a losing battle from the start. But he had to try. Even though he was doomed to failure, he had to clutch at any straw that came his way. Not only for himself. But for Wales.

Russia had drawn blood from him. Multiple times. A deep purple bruise would develop on his shoulder the next day. Russia's own face and platinum hair were flecked lavishly with Canada's blood. He had fought like a wildcat, but he was never a match for Russia. He had been beaten into submission.

"Say my name," Russia had growled.

"I-Ivan..." Canada had sobbed.

"Say it _properly!_" Russia had roared, and hit him.

"EEE-VAHN!" Canada had screeched the Russian pronunciation.

And now the giant was lying behind him, arms wrapped around him possessively. Canada shook, freezing. He could take the cold, no doubt about it, but this was ridiculous. Being pressed up against the larger country like this was basically the equivalent of being buried naked under ten feet of snow. Russia licked his ear and planted a kiss on his temple.

"Don't you ever forget, Matthew," Russia whispered sweetly, "you will always belong to Eee-vahn."

Russia had left a while ago. Now Canada was making his shaky way out the door on weak legs, feeling about ready to collapse.

"Canada!" came America's cheery shout, as he waved at him manically from the bottom of the steps, "Over here!" Canada wearily stopped and looked down. "Look who it is!" his brother continued, "You haven't seen each other in a while, so he came all the way here to see you!"

Canada felt light-headed as he watched Wales step out of the car. _Wales. _Canada flew down the steps and made Wales stumble with the force of his hug. Tears were streaming down his face but he could do nothing to stop them so just let them flow.

"Don't ever leave my side!" Canada begged him, and as Wales hugged him back, bewildered, he was shocked to see blood leaking from his lover's temple, wrists and the corner of his mouth.


End file.
